To die by your side
by Cysil-Requiem
Summary: Niou is left with less then a week to live, how will the love between him and Yagyuu develop before it comes to an end?
1. Countdown to seperation

Disclaimer: Is there angst in this story? no? Then it's not mine.

A/N: I realise I've been making Niou be the one dying in all my ideas... Sincere apologies, Niou! Yagyuu will be the one dying next. If I ever get to it, that is. 

* * *

Chapter 1 – Countdown to separation

Niou Masaharu sat on the hospital bed, staring blankly into space, waiting. He had been in the hospital for a day, and would most likely be here for another week or less. He did not mind, though. He lived alone; his family could not care less about him. The hospital room was paid by insurance as well.

Yukimura and the others had visited him earlier. They had acted as though nothing was wrong, that Niou would soon recover and return back to school. That was impossible. His doctor – Yagyuu's father – had made that point clear. None of which would explain why Yagyuu has returned to the room, alone.

Minutes passed in silence with Yagyuu simply looking at Niou and Niou continuing to stare into blank space. It was Niou who broke the silence.

"Are you not going to say anything?"

Yagyuu opened his mouth, but words would not form, so he closed his mouth and continued to look at Niou.

Niou hummed tunelessly, walking to the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony and easily broke the lock holding them together. "You shouldn't go outside. It's raining," Yagyuu said quietly, following Niou onto the balcony. Niou ignored him and leaned on the sill, raindrops falling onto his head and shoulder. He heard a sigh and fading footfalls as Yagyuu left the balcony. He bit his lips and kept silent as he waited for the 'click' of the door that would indicate Yagyuu leaving the room, but it never came.

Instead, Yagyuu returned to the balcony and gently placed a coat over Niou's shoulder, as though he was afraid Niou would break if he applied too much force. "Is this pity?" Niou asked without turning to face Yagyuu.

"…No. It's not pity. It's love. I love you, Masaharu." Yagyuu confessed, emotions showing in his voice.

Niou muttered something inaudible and turned to Yagyuu, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Not… now. Why? Why are you confessing only now? Why not earlier, o-or never? Wh-" Niou was cut off by a bout of violent coughing, his body shaking with each cough. Yagyuu's arms were the only things holding him up.

Yagyuu's grip tightened as worry quickly turned into panic. The coughing receded as quickly as it came, leaving in its wake a weak and panting Niou. Minutes passed as Niou regained his strength, and when he did, he stood, freeing himself from Yagyuu's grip and stumbled his way into the room. "Leave. I need my rest." Niou ordered, his voice hoarse. Yagyuu opened his mouth to protest, but then he decided to give Niou the benefit of doubt. He nodded once, and said, "I see. Call me if you want anything. Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow, then." Retrieving his coat from the bedside chair, he nodded his goodbye and left.

Niou listened as Yagyuu's footsteps faded and after making sure he had left, he stood and with a muttered "time to flee", changed into his street clothes. Jumping down from the balcony, he ran into the darkness.

* * *

So? How was it?


	2. Road to paradise

There are so many excuses I could tell you guys but, truth is, I slack. This chapter was written in, what, May? And I only posted it up now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. It's too happy for my liking.

And so, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Road to paradise

Yagyuu Hiroshi does not detest going to school. Some would even say he likes it. But now, sitting through an hour of basic economics, he cannot help but wish he had gone to the hospital instead. He was worried about Niou, well, more like what Niou did or would do to the hospital and its' staff in his boredom.

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. Slipping it out, he stole a glance at the caller ID. He frowned. It was his father. For a moment, he thought of the worst. It must be an emergency if his father was calling him personally, not to mention in the middle of a class. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Yagyuu-kun?" The teacher asked.

"I have a call from my father. May I receive the call outside? It could be urgent."

"Very well. But make it quick."

"Thank you, Sir."

He left the classroom and, closing the door behind him, answered the phone. "Yes, Father?"

"Is Niou-kun at school?" His father sounded frantic.

"Masaharu? Isn't he at the hospital? Oh. He left, didn't he?"

A sigh confirmed his suspicions. "He really shouldn't go outside. His body wouldn't be able to take it…" His father muttered.

"I know where he will be. I'll go and look for him, but I cannot guarantee he will return to the hospital."

"That will be good enough. Inform me when you find him. Thank you, Hiroshi."

Ending the call, he reentered the classroom. After seeking leave from the teacher, he quietly gathered his schoolbooks and left the room. The streets were empty, with the occasional housewife strolling along the shops. Some raised their eyes at a student outside during school hours but no questions were asked and Yagyuu would have ignored any curious bystanders.

He walked over to the outskirts of the town, to where a huge mound, larger than most hills but not enough to be a mountain, straddled the boundaries between Kanagawa and other towns. He climbed the hill with little hesitation, driven by an urgency that came along with being friends with the Trickster. Halfway up the hill, he turned and walked onto a hidden path he knew well, having tread on the exact same path countless times, both with and without Niou.

Walking on this path never fails to bring back memories, happy or unhappy ones. Their first major fight, several years ago, had occurred on this path. After the fight, they had ignored each other for an entire week, until they made up, ironically, on the path as well.

Soon, the trees thinned and opened to a wide expanse of red and green. This is Niou's haven, a field of red spider lilies. He had came here looking for Niou many times, much more times with Niou to escape reality, even if it's for but a moment.

He stood at the edge of the field, and with a wistful smile, tread through the lilies to a traditional wooden cottage that stood in the middle of the field.

* * *

In case anyone is wondering, Basic Economics is where they study the factors leading to inflation and what not. Common sense, really. I mean the lesson.

And so, reviews = cheese, and I'm a cheese monster. So. Feed me. Flamey cheese are welcome.


	3. Together in paradise

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter *laughs* I have no excuse, so come and kill me if you wish *still laughing*

Due to the large time difference between the creation of this chapter and the previous two chapters, there maybe a difference in my writing style. Apologies for that. Disclaimers as usual. Now, on with the story.

* * *

It had been near midnight when Niou reached the cottage on the hill. Soaked to the bone by the rain, Niou hurried to dry himself, leaving his shoes on the veranda, not wishing to end his life faster by catching a cold. The cottage was warm, even though there was no heating. Niou took out the futon from the cupboard, and after changing into dry clothes, went to bed.

Niou was just finishing breakfast when Yagyuu arrived, sliding the door open without knocking, and entered, leaving his shoes and bag on the veranda. Yagyuu watched as Niou looked up, muttered 'hey', before turning back to his breakfast, with mixed feelings of relief and a little anger_. Did Niou not understand the severity of his own condition? _At this, Yagyuu paused, and a numbing chill started to spread through his heart. Niou probably knew his condition better then anyone, and here he was... Yagyuu clenched his fist, helplessness striking him breathless. Niou was rejecting treatment. Even though it may not help at all but still...

A movement shook Yagyuu out of his thoughts. Niou stood, bringing his empty plate into the kitchen. Yagyuu followed, eyes not on Niou but on the wooden floor, and said, "Go back to hospital."

"No." There was no challenge in his voice, no emotion at all.

"It may not help, but-"

"No."

Yagyuu sighed, knowing that when Niou got like this, it was impossible to change his mind. He moved closer to Niou's turned back, wrapping his arms around Niou's waist and resting his forehead on Niou's shoulder. "Then I'll stay here with you," Yagyuu murmured. Niou remained silent.

Yagyuu sighed once again, pulling himself away from Niou and moved to the veranda to call his father. His father picked up on the second ring. "Hiroshi?"

"Father. I'm with Niou-kun right now. He doesn't want to go back to the hospital."

"I see…"

"Father, I'll like to stay with Niou-kun. Would that be alright?"

"I understand. I'll tell your mother. Do you need a change of clothes?"

"No, that'll be alright. If there's nothing else…"

"Alright. Call me if anything comes up. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Yagyuu hung up and reentered the cottage. Niou was putting away the low table, and when that was done, he moved to sit on the veranda on the other side of the cottage. Only then did Yagyuu notice that Niou was wearing a stark white kimono that contrasted sharply against the background of red spider lilies. Yagyuu frowned slightly at Niou's choice of color; the white kimono reminding him too much of a deathrobe, too much of the fact that Niou would soon die, gone from his life. What will become of him then? He thought briefly, but that thought would have to be entertained later. Time was running out.

Yagyuu sat down beside Niou, staring out at the scenery. "Is there… anything you'll like to do?" he asked. If he could do anything for him, then…

"Not really." Niou replied.

Yagyuu turned to look at Niou, surprised. "Really?" Yagyuu asked. Normally people would have many things they wanted to do…

"I've been preparing to die since the day I was born. So there's really nothing I want to do." Niou said, pushing himself off the veranda, landing softly on the ground. He turned around to face Yagyuu, hand extended. "Let's play?"

Yagyuu stared at Niou for awhile, then smiled. Yes, this is Niou, Yagyuu thought. He pushed himself off the veranda, landed, and joined his hands with Niou. "Let's go."


End file.
